elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Narama-ko
|class = |faction = |rank = |services = |occupation = |essential = |aggression = |respawn = |location = Outside the Abode of Ignominy |region = Northern Elsweyr |province = Elsweyr |quests = An Animal's Grim Abode |voice = |dlc = Elsweyr }} Narama-ko is a Khajiit sorcerer that has set up camp outside the Abode of Ignominy. She is a member of the Mages Guild, looking for a way to ressurect a frog. After the quest "An Animal's Grim Abode" is completed, she will leave her camp. Interactions An Animal's Grim Abode In order to resurrect a frog that Narama-ko's alchemy professor, Caldathir, made her kill, she traveled to the temple in search of an old Khajiiti mage's research. Being too scared to go inside by herself, she asks the Vestige to gather the necessary material for her. Dialogue ;An Animal's Grim Abode "Who are you? Did Caldathir send you? Well, don't even try to stop me!" :No one sent me. What are you doing? "Oh. Well then. Greetings! My name is Narama-ko, and I intend to walk right into this spooky cave and find the works of a brilliant Khajiiti mage. Before you ask, yes, it is full of slavering undead. And yes, I am petrified to the point of weeping." ::What are you looking for, specifically? "You mean to help? Well, I guess there's no harm in delegating. According to my research, a powerful wizard named Marzula-jo used this place as his laboratory. If you find his notes and any memory stones he might have left behind, I'd be indebted." :::Fair enough. I'll gather Marzula-jo's notes and memory stones. "Thank you for looking into this, walker. I can't wait to rub this discovery in that sour-tongued Caldathir's face! It's always "Be careful with this!" And "Don't meddle with that!" He's just a fat, old bully!" ::::Why do you want this Marzula-jo's notes? "According to my research, Marzula-jo had a great fondness for animals—just like me! He even discovered ways to bring them back to life. At least, I think he did. Fuzzy on the details. Anyway, his notes and memory stones should hold the answers!" :::::You want to bring an animal back to life? "Yes. You're not going to scold me like Caldathir, are you? It's just a frog! A single, hoppy little frog. What harm could that do? Anyway, he's the one who made me kill the poor thing! And for what? A water-breathing potion. I can't even swim!" ::::::Isn't that necromancy? "I mean ... sort of?" :::::::You'd be bringing a dead thing back to life. That sounds like necromancy. "Well, Guild regulations clearly state that manipulating white souls—the lesser souls of beasts—is completely fine. True, the bylaws don't explicitly endorse putting little white souls into frog skeletons, but they don't prohibit it either!" :::: "My High Elf alchemy professor. And a heartless, saggy-faced brute! I'm a member of the Mages Guild, you see. To progress, I have to show proficiency in potion-making and such." :::::Why do you dislike Caldathir so much? "He's a meanie! Every potion we make includes some terrible reagent, like a baby newt, or a sweet little toad. I don't even like to hurt fleas, let alone innocent amphibians!" ::::::What can you tell me about this place? "It's called the Abode of Ignominy. Say that five times fast! I did a bit of research before I set out, but I didn't find much. A few cryptic references to a temple that collapsed into a sinkhole, or some such." :::::::A temple to what? "Well, when the name includes the word ignominy, it's a safe bet that it's nothing good. I found a reference or two to Mafala, the Clan Mother of Dark Secrets. Probably something to do with her. Gives me the shivers!" After finding the notes and all four of the memory stones: "Bright moons, you're back! Not that I had any doubts, mind you. So? Success? Did you find Marzula-jo's notes and memory stones?" :Yes, but his work didn't turn out well. He resurrected his pet senche, and things went very poorly. "A senche tiger? That's remarkable! If he managed that, a frog should present no challenge at all! Thank you so much, walker. When I publish about this, I'll be sure to mention your contribution. Ha! I can't wait to see the look on Caldathir's face!" After completing the quest: "I wonder how long after death you can perform these rituals. Do you think they would work on something smaller, like a mosquito? So many questions!" :Did you not hear me before? Marzula-jo's spells had terrible consequences. "Oh, let's not overreact. Advanced spellcraft is as much an art as it is a science. Sure, he may have encountered a few bumps along the way, but that's to be expected! I won't fall into the same traps. Trust me!" Appearances * ru:Нарама-ко Category:Elsweyr: Females Category:Elsweyr: Khajiit Category:Elsweyr: Quest Givers